A warm night in the snow
by lilkiz1
Summary: Great, now I'm not even the town whore," :: "Well, if you like, I'll leave a little something on the dresser for you tonight," :: "Couldn't hurt," :: LORELAI&LUKE R&R. One-Shot. M.


disclaimer: I don't write disclaimers on any of my stories, so I thought it was about time to assure those who own the Gilmore Girls and it's respective characters, storylines, plots and issues, that I intend no infringement - i'm just borrowing the characters and making them do what I want :)

**_G'day alllll. I'm back with a new one :):) I was thinking about this scene and the way Luke was so flirty in it, and well... here's the product. It's just a one-shot that I've been toting around for a couple of days... we were never really backed up with this story._**

So, it's just a one shot based on the lines;

**"Great, now I'm not even the town whore." **

**"Well, if you like, I'll leave a little something on the dresser for you tonight,"**

**"It couldn't hurt."**

From the episode: "Woman of questionable morals" :)

xxx

**_A warm night in the snow._**

Lorelai stumbled into Luke's Diner after her impromptu and somewhat inappropriate conversation with Taylor, begging for the freezing of her foot to stop

Lorelai stumbled into Luke's Diner after her impromptu and somewhat inappropriate conversation with Taylor, begging for the freezing of her foot to stop. "Warmth!" she bellowed as she headed straight for the stool at the counter.

Luke looked up immediately and smirked, "What are you doing?"

"The icicle foot. It's the latest dance craze, all the hip kids are doing it." Lorelai said with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Luke looked over the counter and noticing Lorelai's shoe he said, "Your shoe's all wet,"

Lorelai looked at her foot momentarily, then back at Luke. "Oh, this evil puddle was lying in wait. Evil, evil!" she said loudly.

Luke put down the receipts in his hand and leant down, "Let me get you a towel," he said kindly.

Lorelai shook her head, all the could think about was coffee, "Oh, forget the foot. I need caffeine. Whatever form you've got, I haven't had any all day. I'll drink it, shoot it, eat it, snort it, whatever form it's in, gimme!"

Luke raised his eyebrows and looked up at her "Should I bother to ask how your day's going?"

"Oh, terrif! My shoe's an icicle, the Inn's driveway is snowed in and we lost the Goldfarbs." she stated icily.

Luke was confused, "Who are the Goldfarbs?"

Lorelai sighed, "The two guests who bothered to show up. I sent them skiing and I

killed them,"

Luke chuckled slightly to himself, "You killed your guests?"

Lorelai looked at him and with a shrug said, "Eh, well, you know what happens."

Luke handed her the coffee he'd poured for her. "Here." he said softly, looking at her affectionately.

Remembering her earlier conversation with Taylor, she decided to fill Luke in on the contents, "The only bright side of my day is being asked to be a prostitute." she said quickly.

Luke once again raised his eyebrows and made a little smirk, "That's something to cling to," he said jokingly.

Lorelai took a small sip of her coffee before realizing the temperature of it before crying out, "Oh, hot! Warn me!"

Luke looked at her in disbelief. "Coffee's hot? Sorry. Coffee's hot." he joked.

Just then, Kirk burst open the diner door and ran inside, he looked around briefly before proudly yelling, "My girlfriend's the whore! My girlfriend's the whore! Woohoo! Yeah!" and then running back out.

Lorelai, who was trying drastically to get rid of the burning pain on her tongue by holding it, looked at him and gave Luke the best possible pout for the moment, "Great, now I'm not even the town whore." she said in a muffled tone.

Luke laughed, "Well, if you like, I'll leave a little something on the dresser for

you tonight,"

"It couldn't hurt." Lorelai said quickly.

Luke leant down to a white tub filled with ice sitting under the counter. He picked one ice cube and handed it to Lorelai. "Here. Ice cube."

xxx

That night Lorelai was at home on the phone to Rory as she made the dress for Lulu's character in the revolutionary war re-enactment in two days.

"From what I can gather, this woman made eyes at a British general, and the British general was feeling a little randy," Lorelai explained to Rory.

"Such a salacious history our town has." Rory stated with a small smile.

Lorelai dismissed Rory's comment and continued with her explanations. "And she led him into her house and kept the fellow occupied."

"Occupied his brains out, huh?" Rory commented with a smirk.

"Hey, don't work the blue," Lorelai said accusingly.

"Sorry."

"But why do you think they didn't just kill him?" Lorelai asked, confused entirely.

"I don't know, maybe they knew that we would ultimately make peace with England and they wouldn't want to kill a potential great-great-grandfather of a Winston Churchill or a Benny Hill," Rory replied with the best theory she could come up with for the time being.

"Well, that was very forward-thinking of them." Lorelai said. Fingering a part of the dress, she smiled to herself before saying, "Boy, do I know how to dress a slut or what? I am very proud."

Rory looked out the window and noticed the snow falling, "So you haven't said anything about our first snow." she stated.

Lorelai in turn looked out her own window before replying, "That's right, I haven't."

"Why? You don't sound so excited," Rory said.

"Snow and I had a bit of a bumpy ride today." Lorelai said bluntly, remembering the days activities.

"Bummer."

"I blame myself. I may have been too needy with snow. Too clingy. So it had no choice but to push me away, create a boundary,"

"Snow and men have a lot in common," Rory said with a chuckle.

"What about you? Anything exciting happen today? You get in a snowball fight with a Nobel Prize winner or something?" Lorelai asked, dismissing Rory's comment.

"No, no. Nothing out of the ordinary. But I'm sorry that snow was so mean to you today," Rory said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's okay. It wasn't snow's fault. We had one bad day. Every relationship has its bad days. It doesn't mean you drop and run, you keep going, right? Peaks and valleys keep a relationship fresh," Lorelai said, eyeing the drip in the ceiling as she walked through to the kitchen.

"I agree."

"Tomorrow is another day." Lorelai claimed as she switched the full bucket for an empty one.

"Yeah so, I probably should get going," Rory said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm goin' over to Luke's so I'd better go too," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Okay Mom, see you later," Rory smiled.

"Bye sweets," Lorelai said before clicking off the phone and heading upstairs.

xxx

Lorelai went up to her room and pulled out some colourful thermals, jeans, ugboots, a black sweater and her the same black and white plaid coat she'd been wearing that day. She stripped off her clothes, baring herself to the freezing cold amenities for less than seven seconds before stepping into the legging-tight coloured thermals and pulling on her jeans. She quickly pulled the sweater (Luke's favourite in fact) over her head before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling on the warm ugboots. Walking out of her room, she grabbed her coat, pulling it on before she descended the staircase.

Lorelai then grabbed her keys and bag from the foyer, quickly looked at herself in the foyer's small mirror and then exited her house, locking the door behind her.

xxx

Luke looked up briefly when he saw a figure pass the window of the diner. He grimaced to himself when he realized that Lorelai must've walked here as she came closer to the diner door. Opening it quickly, she rushed inside and let out an exaggerated shiver before walking over to the counter.

"Hey babe," she said, leaning over the counter and kissing Luke quickly.

"Uh, hi." Luke said, still slightly confused. "Did you walk here?" he asked out of concern.

"It's two minutes, and I wasn't going to take the jeep when I'll have to go home in the morning anyway to get ready for work," she explained with a smile.

Meanwhile, Luke had been pouring her coffee. He handed it to her with a smile. She lifted it to her mouth but was stopped by Luke.

"Just a warning," he said, his hand half raised to her, "The coffee's hot," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks," Lorelai said genuinely. "So? When are you locking up?" she asked.

"I'm finished," Luke said, outstretching his arms and throwing the cloth onto the counter.

"Great," Lorelai said enthusiastically. "Let's blow this popsicle stand," she laughed as she rounded the end of the counter taking Luke's hand and leading him upstairs. Luke turned the lights off as they went, following his crazy girlfriend up the stairs quickly.

As they entered Luke's apartment, Lorelai immediately shivered. "Wow, would it kill you to get a little insulation up here Luke?" she asked coldly.

"It was never meant to be a home," Luke laughed back, encircling her with his arms and drawing her close, trying to keep her warm.

Lorelai snuggled into Luke's shoulder as he held onto her tightly. Before she knew it, Luke was walking them back to the bed. She giggled as she tripped over his feet. Luke caught her before she fell too far back that she was unable to catch herself. Lorelai swung her arms around Luke's neck.

Luke dipped his head and pressed his lips softly to Lorelai's. She kissed him back fervently, running her thumbs up and down Luke's neck and gliding her tongue along his bottom lip. Luke immediately deepened the kiss, pressing into her hard as her body molded into his. Luke pushed her back to the bed and fell on top of her when the back of her knees backed into the edge of the bed, causing her to fall back.

As their tongues made Jackie Chan's best ever fight scene seem like something out of a children's book, Luke's hands frantically ran all over Lorelai's warm soft skin. He hurriedly pushed her coat off of her shoulders, Lorelai assisting by pulling her arms out of the sleeves quickly before putting her hands back where they originally rested.

Luke pulled back and admired the sweater Lorelai was wearing. It was a soft, warm black sweater that made a long v-neck stooping way into the valley of her breasts. It was just humble enough for Lorelai to wear in public, but just naughty enough to fuel those dreams Luke loved so much.

Luke ran his finger down the hem of the shirt, covering her left breast. Lorelai closed her eyes and smiled as she basked in the feeling of ultimate pleasure overcoming her. Luke bent down and kissed a path along the edge of the sweater, causing Lorelai to let go of him as her arms went limp. Luke smiled as Lorelai let out small involuntary moans and sighs, occasionally entwining Luke's name in with them. Letting his hands roam all over her body, Luke's yearning for Lorelai heightened, causing him too to let out a few moans.

Lorelai arched herself into Luke's body as he made his way further down. Kissing side to side along the two inches of skin showing of her flat stomach. Luke quickly flicked the button of her jeans open and then hooked his fingers into the belt loop's on Lorelai's jeans, before unzipping the zipper with his teeth. Lorelai giggled as Luke's hands and teeth began to pull her jeans over her small hips.

Lorelai shivered once the offending garment had been removed and Luke had stretched himself over her once more, kissing her even more passionately than their earlier embrace. His hands quickly worked their way to her sweater, pulling it slowly off of her body before unclipping her bra. Lorelai laid naked underneath a fully clothed Luke. Luke smirked as he pulled back to admire his handiwork.

Lorelai giggled and shook her head slightly, pushing Luke onto his back as she began some of her own kind of handiwork on him. Luke laid on his back and watched as Lorelai fiercely removed his flannel, popping a few buttons in the process.

"Don't worry, I can fix them," Lorelai joked as she pushed the shirt off of her boyfriend.

Luke sighed as Lorelai pulled him into an upright position to pull his undershirt off. Luke pushed himself back and rested his back against the head board of the bed. He winced.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, noticing Luke's gasp.

"Cold," Luke told her, gesturing with a jerk of his thumb to the wooden backboard.

"Right," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Lorelai moved over to him and kissed him quickly. Luke hand ran up her side and rested on her right breast, squeezing softly and rubbing his thumb over her hard cold nipple. Lorelai moaned. She moved back and unzipped Luke's zipper roughly before he assisted her in the removal of his jeans and boxers.

Lorelai crawled up to Luke and positioned herself over Luke's cock. Luke pulled the covers out from under him and pulled them as far up as they would come, covering his legs and partly Lorelai's back. She slowly sank herself onto him, enveloping Luke in her warm heat and smiling with a sigh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed their mutual warmth.

"Oh god, I'm not cold anymore," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Neither am I," Luke replied, running his hands down her back and resting them on her buttocks.

Lorelai began to move up and down on Luke. She smiled as she watched the emotions in his face change from pure pleasure, to uncertainty, to love. She cupped his face in her hands and brought it closer to her, kissing the tip of his nose before showering his cheeks with kisses and then kissing him hard on the mouth, delving her tongue in and out of his mouth impatiently, all the while moaning as Luke thrusted up into her every few seconds.

"Oh god," Lorelai moaned in a muffled tone as she broke away from his kiss momentarily.

"So good," Luke groaned, pumping into her as he pushed her down onto him by the hips.

"Luke," she whispered in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lorelai," he whispered back.

"Ohh," Lorelai moaned as Luke brought his left hand around to her front and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. He could feel her orgasm building inside of her as her walls began to clench around his hard pulsating cock.

"I'm gonna come if you keep doing that," Luke said, realizing that she was purposely tensing her walls together.

He pushed her down hard onto his cock, thrusting powerfully up into her at the same time, causing a lot more pressure to be put on her clit as Luke nibbled gently on her neck.

"Ohh, I'm coming," Lorelai moaned as Luke continued with the stroking and the pumping in a very simultaneous rhythm.

With that, Luke was gone. He came in long hard spurts.

"Oh fuck Lorelai," he moaned, "I love you so much,"

Lorelai sighed a long sigh as she felt him filling her up. Once Luke had come back down to earth, he could feel her shiver slightly. He pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and kissed her softly. Lorelai pulled back and smiled.

"My legs are getting sore," Lorelai joked, gesturing to her bent legs either side of Luke's thighs.

"Right," Luke said softly, pulling her up and cuddling up beside her.

They both drifted off to sleep content.

xxx

Lorelai woke in the morning to an empty bed and the amazing smell of Luke's famous coffee. She frowned when she realized that it was already ten in the morning. She rolled over and looked at the nightstand. Sat there was a cup of hot coffee with a note underneath it. She picked up the coffee and took a sip before unfolding the note.

_- Lorelai_

_I hope that you'll take your payment in coffee, because if we ever do that again, you'll be in heaven._

_Luke._

Lorelai laughed, remembering the conversation from the day before.

xxx

Lorelai walked down the steps and out of the curtain. She had pulled her jacket on half way before walking over to Luke and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm already in heaven," she said sweetly before leaving the diner.

xxx

**pleasepleasereview.**


End file.
